


Arranged Partners

by caz251



Series: Arranged [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury comes up with the working partnerships for the Avengers during the Battle of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged Partners

Nick Fury watched as the world fell apart around his ears. Loki was ripping through their defences like they were nothing as he had an ace up his sleeve, Barton. It was a shock to say the least when he took control of Barton and Nick would be lying if he said that he hadn't feared for his life when his specialist had aimed a gun at him under the madman’s orders. Clint Barton once he had a target in sight never missed so Nick was sure that his life was over. The fact that he was still alive was the reason that Barton was as well, the main had aimed his gun exactly where he knew Nick was protected by a vest, Barton was still in their somewhere under that blue haze. SHIELD owed it to their specialist to try and recover him first, especially as he was still fighting to protect them in a way, plus Nick would never be able to look Coulson in the eyes again if he gave the order to have his husband gunned down like a dog. So he had given Barton a chance, hoping that they could recover him, it hadn't happened yet, but Nick was aware of Natasha's skills.

They had brought in all the others that he had earmarked for the Avengers Initiative and had thrown them together in the hopes that they could come up with a solution to their problems. Stark and Banner had immediately joined forces to stark looking for the energy signal that the tesserect was giving out, and Nick had a feeling that he was right about the two of them.

This was hardly the time to start planning out his matchmaking attempts, but there would be time in the future he hoped. Maybe assigning them to work together often would bring them together. Stark seemed to fanboy over Banner and his work almost as much as Coulson did over Captain America. It would work out he hoped.

Things always seemed to get worse before they got better though and by the time the Avenger's had gotten over their issues with each other he had nearly lost his one good eye to the trickster god, and if they ever recovered their specialist they would have lost him as a result. It was unacceptable to Nick, they weren’t just his agents, Cheese was his friend.

He lied, it was something that he was good at, he told them that Phil was dead and it was the push that they needed. He knew that when his friend recovered he would kill him for desecrating one of his Captain America cards, but it had to be done. The battle was over and done with, and Manhattan was still there despite the World Security Council’s efforts. He watched as the team that he had arranged and visualised for years all headed off together for a meal. He had picked the right mix of people, although the thunder god wasn’t one that he had expected to be a part of it at the beginning the man seemed to work well with the team.

Nick waited and watched, reports of Phil’s condition reaching him, it wouldn’t be long before the team were back battering down his door. As soon as they told Barton that Phil was dead the team would be headed back to the helicarrier. He watched as Clint stormed into his office at the front of the group, Natasha following quickly behind him, the rest of the team following in their wake.

He handed Clint and Natasha two separate files, watching as they both scanned them. Clint rushed off immediately to find Phil, while Natasha looked at him considering for a moment. He nodded and she ushered the rest of the team out to brief them on how the Avenger’s Initiative would pan out from the information she was given.

** Avengers Initiative **

**Working Partnerships**

Black Widow – Captain America

Hawkeye – Thor

Hulk – Iron Man

**Handler**

Phil Coulson


End file.
